


Os Emails

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: John estava esperando que fosse algo ridículo. Como todas as acusações de Rodney quando se tratava dele com mulheres quase invariavelmente eram. Mas não ridículo a esse ponto.





	Os Emails

John sabia que Rodney estava com um péssimo humor, até mesmo antes deles partirem para NZ56-1757. Mas John só percebeu que Rodney estava irritado especificamente com ele quando eles estavam no planeta. Havia rumores de que eles tinham um dispositivo deixado pelos ancientes, mas antes deles poderem examinar o dispositivo o time teve que passar por uma cerimônia de boas-vindas.

E não demorou muito para as acusações infundadas a respeito de John estar tentando seduzir as locais começarem.

A essa altura John já estava acostumado a aqueles comentários e tentava não ver muito nisso, porque levava a certas esperanças que ele tentava muito manter contidas. Mas dessa vez Rodney não parecia apenas irritado com a situação, ele parecia estar com ódio dele. E aquilo não era nenhum pouco comum.

No meio da cerimônia ele não aguentava mais e disse :

“Você vai me dizer porque você está agindo assim ?”

“Não aqui”

Então eles foram para o lado de fora de onde a cerimônia estava sendo realizada. No caminho todo Rodney continuou olhando para ele com aquela expressão desconcertante de ódio.

“Então. Diga” John disse quando eles estavam finalmente longe o suficiente.

“Você está tendo um caso com a minha irmã ?”

John estava esperando que fosse algo ridículo. Como todas as acusações de Rodney quando se tratava dele com mulheres quase invariavelmente eram. Mas não ridículo a esse ponto.

“Jeannie ?”

“Não alguma outra irmã que eu nunca mencionei ter”

“Eu sei que você está sendo sarcástico mas realmente isso parece mais provável do que eu tendo um caso com Jeannie, que é casada, que vive na terra, que eu encontrei em pessoa três vezes”

“Mas você falou com ela mais vezes não é ?”

Agora as coisas estavam fazendo um pouco mais sentido. Os emails.

“No último email dela ela me perguntou se eu estava conseguindo me dar melhor com os novos técnicos do laboratório. Mas eu não falei com ela sobre os problemas que eu estava tendo com os novos técnicos. Só com você” Rodney continuou.

“Sim, as vezes nós escrevemos um para o outro”

“As vezes ? Havia centenas de emails”

“Então você invadiu minha conta. Legal McKay”

“Tá isso é algo babaca de se fazer. Mas não tão babaca quanto ter um caso virtual com a minha irmã”

“Eu não estou estou tendo um caso virtual com a sua irmã !”

“Se vocês não estão tendo um caso o que diabos vocês falam tanto a respeito ?”

“Você. Algumas outras coisas também  as vezes, mas em geral é apenas você. Ela se preocupa sobre você e ela me pediu para mantê-la atualuzada. Devia ser óbvio pelo conteúdo do emails”

“Eu não li o emails”

“Porque não ? Você já invadiu a conta. Obviamente privacidade ou regulações não foram impedimentos”

“Porque acredite ou não o conteúdo de mensagens sexuais entre minha irmã e o meu melhor amigo não é algo que eu queira na minha cabeça”

“Não havia nada sexual !”

“Tá eu acredito em você...então quando vocês começaram a se comunicar ?”

“Lembra quando vocês dois foram sequestrados”

É claro que ele se lembrava, a memória ainda fazia com que ele se sentisse estranho. Não tanto pelo sequestro em sim mas por causa do que aconteceu depois, sobre John ir para um quarto e convencer um pai em luto a se matar para que Rodney não precisasse fazer, para que Jeannie estivesse a salvo. John tinha aquela atitude de não deixar nenhum homem atrás mas fazer aquilo ia além disso. Por um lado tinha sido tão estranho e quase sociopata, mas também tinha sido algo que ele nunca imaginou que outra pessoa faria por ele.

“Sim”

“Então Jeannie de alguma maneira descobriu e ao contrário de você ela não me deixou apenas não falar a respeito”

“Você poderia apenas ter ignorado os emails dela”

“Eu fiz por um tempo e ela ficou bem irritada comigo. E aparentemente ter McKays irritados comigo é algo que me perturba muito”

“Ela é uma Miller agora”

“Não quando se trata disso”

“Sim, nós temos uma certa tenacidade em comum”

“Essa é uma maneira fofa de descrever o que vocês dois têm em comum”

“E depois de vocês conversarem a respeito disso ?”

“Nós continuamos falando, as vezes eu falo um pouco de Atlantis, as vezes ela fala um pouco sobre o que está acontecendo na Terra, ou sobre filmes. Ela gosta de Back to the future também. Mas em geral como eu disse nós falamos sobre você”

“Back to the future ? Realmente ? Nunca estive tão decepcionado com ela desde o casamento dela”

“E cinco minutos atrás quando você pensou que ela estava tendo um caso comigo ?”

“Até lá, se esse fosse o caso claramente seria mais a sua culpa do que ela...agora ao menos o professor de literatura não parece tão ruim em comparação”

“Então piloto está abaixo de professor de literatura na sua classificação ?”

“Não é ser um piloto. É você. A idéia de você e ela juntos assim me incomodou...nós deveríamos voltar para a cerimônia. Eu não quero ofender os nossos anfitriões”

E ali estava, como se Rodney tivesse jogado gasolina naquela pequena centelha de esperança, fazendo ela se espalhar por John.

“Ofender nossos anfitriões não era algo que estava te incomodando alguns minutos atrás”

“Me incomoda agora”

“Você provavelmente está certo...mas apenas para você saber se eu fosse ter um caso com alguém com o sobrenome McKay não seria a sua irmã”

Rodney engoliu seco.

“Ela é uma Miller agora”

“Isso não é a questão Rodney, e você sabe”

Eles só voltaram para a cerimônia uma hora depois quando esta já estava quase acabando, os anfitriões notaram a ausência, eles também notaram que eles pareciam bem mais felizes e relaxados do que eles estavam quando eles saíram então eles não comentaram a respeito.

Naquela noite em Atlantis dois emails foram mandados para Jeannie Miller na Terra de duas contas diferentes. Mais tarde ela escreveria respostas mais longas para tais emails, mas após lê-los ela se sentiu compelida a mandar uma resposta imediata, e tal resposta continha apenas uma palavra e esta era :

_Finalmente._  


End file.
